


How It Must Be

by SpiderWriter3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Goodbyes, Hurt, SPN - Freeform, Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderWriter3/pseuds/SpiderWriter3
Summary: Based off of what we see in the trailers 'Trouble' and 'Run Baby Run' for the next episodes of season 15. How I think that section we see with Castiel and Dean basically crying is gonna go down.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	How It Must Be

INT. A RANDOM ROOM IN THE BUNKER. 

CASTIEL [CASS] and DEAN are on one side of the room. And THE EMPTY [character] has just appeared on the other, telling CASS it is time for him to go to THE EMPTY [place].

DEAN turns from THE EMPTY to CASS.

DEAN: Cass what the hell?

CASS: Dean, if I had told you, you would have tried to figure out a way to stop this. I made a promise to protect Jack... and this was the only way I could.

CASS pauses and DEAN stumbles in an attempt to say something, anything. Both are teary-eyed. 

CASS: You have fought for this whole world. And you need to keep fighting. But you don’t need to fight for me too. 

DEAN: Cass I… Dammit Cass. 

CASS: I’m sorry Dean. But this is how it must be.

They stand in silence. CASS is about to walk to THE EMPTY, when…

DEAN: No. ... No, we’re gonna kill that son of a bitch, Chuck. And then we’re gonna get you back. 

DEAN turns and points to THE EMPTY

DEAN: And then I’m going to kill you. 

CASS sadly smiles as he turns DEAN back around to face him

CASS: Dean… You’re shouldering a great burden. I don’t need you to save me this time.

DEAN: Cass, we are going to save you. We’re family. And I need you… 

DEAN hesitates, but knows he has to say it now.

DEAN: I love you.

CASS’ breath catches and he pauses before saying…

CASS: I love you too.

DEAN takes a step towards CASS but he is already gone. He turns around to see THE EMPTY is too. 

DEAN just slowly collapses against the wall. He is sitting, unable to come up with any distinguishable emotion on his face. He is angry, sad, and heartbroken, but his face is still… 

And so he sits… and waits to be found.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.
> 
> And...  
> Is the step for a hug?  
> Is the step for a kiss?  
> Just for repositioning to say something else?
> 
> Idk. But I know what I would want it to be. 
> 
> And this is just in a script-ish version because it was the simplest way I could figure out how to just get the idea out there. 
> 
> Also, hey! My first piece on AO3!


End file.
